nobody said it was easy
by totallyawesomenat
Summary: mickie and randy are both in therapy the start to have feeling for each other but will thing always be good for them thing are going good now but it doesnt all work out.will they lead eachother to drink and drugs


Chapter 1

They met when he was in rehab they had the Same issues when they met they hated each other but then the rehab made them speak because they had the same issues but she did think so she through he was a nut job a famous person that drunk for no reason and blamed it on the world.

**mickie's pov**

we was both put in a room with a table with two seats i got up to try and leave but the door was locked. i sat down again .we two sat in silence for half an hour until randy broke the silence saying "why are you in here" i give him a funny look like thinking why would you care "because I'm a alcoholic and I take drugs"i said in a firm voice "no I'm mean why are you here?what happened,how are you ". i wonder what to say , i knew what happened but nobody ever asked her how i felt, i never told anybody how it happened "it happened"when i i spoke he could tell the scared in my voice he could remember it from when he was telling his friends what happened "it's ok take your time " i felt like he cared For what she was saying but was he saying this just to get out the room so pretending to care could help him do that."why do you care" i couldn't look at him i didn't understand why , maybe it was because i were so angry that someone would do that, or maybe it was something else but i didn't want to think like that "I know what you think I'm only being nice so I can get out of here"it was like he read my mind "how did you know?" i didn't understand how he knew how could he?He must of have some sort of super powers"I just knew"his voice sounded so gentle"am I that obvious" "no but I just read you like a book" "it better be a dame good book" trying to be a serious as i could,but little laughs come out "best book I've ever read it should get an award"saying it like he actually meant it "I know I think so too"she starting to laugh when silent for a few minutes until dougie burst out laughing and she started to join."how rude of me I didn't even ask your name"it sounded like he really wanted to know "it's..." A man walked in he must of work there because he wore a staff he could of stole it so I hope he did work there."it time to go"the man said "ok" she said "no just when we was getting to know each other"randy spook "well you can keep reading the book"she said "dont worry you can see each other in a week"the man said.

**randy's pov**

before i could say anything to me she disappeared in the blink of a eye.

The next day i wondered if it was just a dream,if she was just a dream or if it just the alcohol ,but i couldn't blame it on that any more he hadn't alcohol for 2 weeks now but the longer i spent away from the girl it made it want alcohol more. So i could forget just for a few to forget her would take a lot of alcohol.i tried to find out the most he could about her,but it wasn't that easy ,i didn't even know her name.i spook out to himself "why didn't I ask her name first,why did I sit there for 30 minutes without talking to her"."talking to yourself are we"i fort he notice the voice.i looked up and i saw her but there was two members of staff running behind her and they grabbed her arms so tight so she couldn't tried to kick her legs to get out of there grip,but it didn't work"what are they doing" i asked,very worried for what was happening to her."apparently I was drinking alcohol.i went to drink in but then I didn't ,and then you two come in accusing me of I have not been drinking"she was one tough cookie I wouldn't mess with her but one thing about cookie they can be broken very they are not easy to fix."so where are the taking you" my voice sounding more worried by the could tell i sounded worried "it's ok it's only room lock down for two days,and there's room service".they took her to her room.i smiled and then the smile started to fade "I forgot to ask her name"i slaps my forehead lightly. A Women came up to me"your visitors are here" i didn't remember anything about visitors."they are coming in 15 minutes,they will met you in your room"the women's voice was so serious i just wanted to laugh but if i laugh i'd think of her."I through visitors had to meet in the visitors room", "they do but if you go two weeks without your drink or drugs the the visitors can come to your room ,but they have a button in case anything happen one for then and one for you". "Right I should probably go to my room". "Yes you should"after she said that i sniggered but it didn't feel right so i stops,and i went to his room. When i went to my room my friends were on my bed usually i am happy to see them but today not one of the days.i put on a fake smile,i thought they believed it,but they saw straight through it.i should of known they would of saw straight through it,we have know each other for so long,but that not what's on his mind."what's wrong"said john.i wished they wouldn't of notice,cause they'd ask questions and i'd have to answer them.i couldn't lie to them,i promised that i would never lie to them again.

i lied to them about the alcohol but they found they helped me though it,it hurt them that he lied,john was the first to find out about the alcohol he could tell something was wrong with me and when he found out he tried to help as much as he could,but they both knew they'd have to tell the rest of jeff found out he was shocked,he didn't understand how he knew me all these years and he didn't even relies but he knew he had to help me. when phil found out he wasn't a happy bunny,he was so angry,they was supposed to best friend the whole could i keep a secret up for that wouldn't i tell.

phil is still angry but he likes to hide it but he's get happier .well at least I think. "So what wrong randy?"asked jeff "And no lies" phil said in a angry voice and when he's like that you don't mess with him."its a person"i was trying to give away a little as i could."yeah but who"jeff said in a yeah we're not stupid voice." Fine a girl..." i told them everything but i mite of just skipped a few parts and the part about the longer i spent away from her i wanted alcohol more."so what's her name" jeff asked he wanted to know so bad."I don't know I never found out"i almost whispered "how could you not find out, we have to do everything" said jeff "you worried about that I've lost my boyfriend" john said jokey (bromance)"we'll go and find out the most we can and come back in ten,you coming phil" "no I'll stay with randy" phil sounded like he wanted a serious mouthed to jeff awkward and they walked straight out. "randy Im not sure this girl is good for you shes a alcoholic"phil really sounded like he meant what he said he keep going on. i was getting more angry by the second,until i lost it "WILL YOU SHUT UP" i said very angrily"randy calm down i sorry for upsetting you" phil said trying to calm me down."I sorry I shouldn't of snapped at you,and it your opinion"."It's ok it's just that you like her". "I don't like her I love her"i said and shoves my hand over my was gobsmacked he stood there with him mouth wide open "maybe I shouldn't of said that" you would of thought he would of said same but he just stood there with his mouth wide open he didn't even move. i was scared that he would never move again.

**just me writing no ones p.o.v.**

jeff and john were walking back to the room,they didn't find out anything, they tried. But was walking back, jeff was talking to john but then john couldn't hear anything he set his eyes on something,and it was the most amazing thing he had ever saw. "john..JONH ..earth to john" jeff kind of found it funny but also annoying he had been ignoring him when he was telling him something important. john started walking towards to some wonder where he was going but if he's getting the silent treatment john would have the same treatment. "Hi"john spook in a smooth voice well he thought it was. A girl pulled her ear phones out " are you talking to me?" "Yeah" he said with a little laugh."do I know you" "no" "why are talking to me then" he laughs at what she says "yeah ok.. Well I'm going"she starts to walk of "wait what's your name?" john shouted "maria now leave me alone".


End file.
